More than Pets
by delphinea
Summary: Canon. "...kalau saja aku langsung mengeluarkan anak anjing sialan itu dari perut Akama… Kalau saja—" "Anjing kecil, aku menamaimu Akama… ru. Ya, Akamaru," ...karena "…Akamaru tidak hanya akan jadi seekor peliharaan," Akamaru & Kiba friendship story. RnR if you don't mind.


**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto 1999 **

**More than Pets - deboyi 2012 **

_standar warning applied _+ di sini ibunya Kiba udah meninggal.

_happy reading :'')_

* * *

Keluarga Inuzuka adalah keluarga pencinta hewan. Mereka mengkhususkan seekor anjing untuk menjadi teman dalam menjalankan misi. Dalam peraturan klannya, seorang keturunan Inuzuka harus memiliki seekor anjing sebagai teman misi mereka sebagai seorang ninja. Dan sejak umur tujuh tahun, seorang keturunan Inuzuka harus sudah menentukan anjing pilihannya sendiri. Itulah sebabnya keluarga Inuzuka memiliki hak untuk mengadopsi anjing—baik itu dari kebun binatang ataupun di jalanan.

Inuzuka Hana menemani adiknya, Inuzuka Kiba berkeliling di sekitar kebun binatang untuk mencari anjing yang akan menjadi teman hidup Kiba.

Entah sudah yang kesekian kalinya, Kiba bolak-balik di depan kandang anjing—menimang-nimang anjing yang akan dibawanya pulang. Namun sepertinya, ia belum menentukan pilihannya.

Hana menghela napas memerhatikan adiknya itu. Memang, memilih anjing teman hidup bukanlah hal yang gampang, karena pilihan itulah yang menentukan takdir mereka seumur hidup. Tapi Hana merasa tidak sesulit ini ketika dirinya berumur tujuh tahun dahulu saat memilih anjing.

"Ne, Kiba, mengapa tidak memilih anjing yang direkomendasikan Penjaga Kebun Binatang? Anjing-anjing itu memiliki tubuh yang kekar dan sehat, asal kau tahu." Hana tampaknya sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Ternyata niat baiknya mengantarkan Kiba memilih anjing dipergunakan dengan terlalu baik oleh Kiba.

"Ini sangat sulit, _Nee-chan. _Kurasa mereka tak ada yang cocok denganku. Lihat tatapan mereka yang begitu sulit ditebak..."

Hana menarik lalu menghembuskan napasnya panjang, berusaha tenang dan sabar menghadapi adik satu-satunya ini.

"Apanya yang aneh dengan Shizou, Mako dan Aide? Kulihat anjing-anjing itu begitu penurut," jelas Hana tak habis pikir. Tak disangkanya, selera adiknya akan begitu sulit.

"Tidakkah _Nee-chan _lihat, Shizou itu terlalu mirip teman sekelasku di akademi, Shino Aburame. Lalu Mako itu terlalu agresif, matanya bahkan menunjukkan bahwa ia tak suka denganku. Dan Aide, ayolah, _Nee-chan, _dia itu betina. Tidak mungkin anak laki-laki mengadopsi anjing betina, 'kan?" Kiba dengan lancar menjelaskan kekurangan masing-masing anjing tersebut dengan lancar. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan Hana yang menusuk. Kalau tatapan bisa berperilaku seperti manusia, sudah dapat dipastikan, Kiba akan tertusuk dari belakang oleh tatapan kakak perempuannya itu.

"_Ne, _Tuan Penjaga Kebun Binatang, apa hanya ini koleksi anjing yang kalian punya?" tanya Kiba dengan polosnya.

Hana mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara tersebut. Ia bisa melihat tatapan tak biasa yang dipancarkan dari Penjaga Kebun Binatang tersebut.

"_Ano_, memang ada. Kami memisahkan anjing-anjing yang sehat, yang sakit dan yang akan melahirkan. Yang barusan Kiba-_san _lihat itu adalah anjing-anjing sehat," jawab sang Penjaga Kebun Binatang sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Antar aku ke kandang mereka yang dipisahkan!" pinta Kiba seenaknya. Hana menepuk kepalanya, _sweatdrop _dengan tingkah Kiba. Gadis itu buru-buru menyusul adiknya dan meminta maaf pada Penjaga Kebun Binatang atas permintaan adiknya yang begitu seenaknya. Namun Penjaga Kebun Binatang ini hanya tersenyum ringan, menandakan bahwa ia tak keberatan.

Mereka menyusuri kandang-kandang hewan lain dengan tenang. Terkadang, Kiba bertanya-tanya tentang binatang yang mereka lihat. Hana merasa begitu tidak enak pada Penjaga Kebun Binatang yang sudah tua. Saking tuanya, ia tak lagi mengingat beberapa informasi tentang binatang yang ditanyai Kiba.

"Ini… anjing-anjing yang terkena penyakit." Penjaga Kebun Binatang itu menunjukkan kandang anjing-anjing yang tampak begitu menderita. Beberapa di antara mereka sudah terkulai lemas tak berdaya, beberapa lagi memiliki bintik-bintik merah di sekitar tubuh mereka.

Kiba mengerang prihatin. Ia baru tahu bahwa ternyata anjing juga bisa sakit. Dengan polosnya, Kiba mengelus kepala salah satu anjing yang terkulai di pinggir kandang.

"Cepat sembuh, ya, Anjing Manis…."

Tanpa sadar, Hana tersenyum melihat perilaku adiknya tersebut. Ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya juga sewaktu kecil tidak jauh beda dengan adiknya.

Tiba-tiba suara gonggongan anjing bertubi-tubi merasuki telinga mereka. Kiba langsung mencari arah suara tersebut. Tuan Penjaga Kebun Binatang pun langsung berlari dengan panik. Hana dan Kiba langsung menyusul tanpa pikir panjang.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh…" Tuan Penjaga Kebun Binatang tersebut tampaknya hampir kehabisan napas setelah berlari. Namun tatapan paniknya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi tatapan hangat.

"Ino, kau berhasil membantu proses persalinan Akama!" teriaknya girang, tanpa menyadari bahwa Kiba dan Hana sedang memerhatikan dirinya. Penjaga Kebun Binatang itu langsung memeluk gadis yang baru saja meletakkan seekor anak anjing di pelukan induknya.

Namun tampaknya, Penjaga Kebun Binatang itu tidak menyadari air muka gadis itu. Tangannya yang dipenuhi darah bergetar hebat, air matanya bercucuran begitu saja di pipinya.

"Ino… kau kenapa?" tanya Penjaga Kebun Binatang itu heran. Kakek tua itu menoleh ke kandang dan baru menyadari, bahwa anjing yang baru melahirkan itu telah mati. Dan gonggongan tadi itu adalah gonggongan terakhirnya sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhir.

"Tidak,_ Ojii-san_, aku membunuh induk anjing itu… Kalau saja aku langsung memanggilmu saat tahu Akama akan melahirkan… Kalau saja aku bertindak cepat saat Akama hampir kehabisan napas, kalau saja aku langsung mengeluarkan anak anjing sialan itu dari perut Akama… Kalau saja—"

Gadis kecil itu tampak kehilangan kata-kata saat Penjaga Kebun Binatang itu memeluknya dengan rasa bersalah. "Tidak, Ino, kau penyelamat anaknya. Kita tahu Akama sudah sakit-sakitan sejak dulu. Kita sudah menduga bahwa anak Akama akan mati di kandungan bersama-sama dengan ibunya, 'kan? Tapi kau mengubahnya, Ino, kau menyelamatkan bayi anjing itu," jelas Penjaga Kebun Binatang dengan pengertian. Tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Ino dengan sabar.

Kiba dan Hana hanya bisa tercengang menyaksikan drama kelahiran anjing di sana. Tak disangka-sangka, Kiba malah masuk ke kandang Akama. Pemuda kecil itu menatap nanar bulu putih Akama yang rontok ketika tangannya mengelusnya. Kiba tak sanggup menahan kesedihannya.

Entah mengapa, rasa ibanya beralih pada anak anjing yang memeluk induknya dengan polos. Tubuh anjing itu merah, belum banyak bulu tumbuh di sana. Tiba-tiba saja, anjing itu menatap Kiba dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Yang jelas, Kiba tahu, tatapan ini adalah tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan Ino saat keluar dari kandang tadi.

"Tidak!" Kiba sontak menoleh mendengar bentakan gadis kecil tadi. "Aku benci anjing itu. Dialah penyebab Akama meninggal. Kalau tidak ada anjing itu, Akama pasti masih bisa mengonggong saat ini!" tuding Ino pada anak anjing tersebut. Kiba terdiam, ia tak ingin membalas tudingan gadis itu terhadap anak anjing itu. Dalam hati, ia juga memahami perasaan Ino dan perasaan anjing tersebut.

Kiba kemudian mendengar langkah kaki Ino yang berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Hana tampak ingin mencegahnya, namun tampaknya Hana sendiri ragu dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Kiba mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke anak anjing yang baru lahir itu. Tiba-tiba rasa iba menyeruak di hatinya ketika melihat tatapan Ino yang ditemukannya di kedua bola mata anak anjing itu.

"Anjing kecil, aku menamaimu Akama… ru. Ya, Akamaru," ucap Kiba sembari mengelus tubuh anak anjing itu. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya, entah kenapa ia ingin merawat seekor anjing dari lahir sampai besar.

"Tuan Penjaga Kebun Binatang, _Nee-chan… _Akamaru yang akan menjadi peliharaanku mulai saat ini." Kiba memamerkan cengiran terlebarnya. Kedua tangannya bergerak menggendong anak anjing yang baru dinamainya itu keluar dari kandang.

'Akamaru, anggap saja yang tadi itu ibumu. Dan aku ayahmu,' batin Kiba dengan asal.

"_Nee-chan, _Akamaru tidak hanya akan jadi seekor peliharaan, tapi juga teman."

Tuan Penjaga Kebun Binatang tersenyum tulus. Tampaknya, Akamaru sudah jatuh di tangan yang benar.

Kiba masih tersenyum lebar. Satu-satunya alasannya memilih Akamaru menjadi teman hidupnya adalah karena ia bernasib sama dengan Akamaru. Ibunya juga meninggal saat melahirkannya. Dan sampai sekarang, ia masih dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah.

Mereka saling mengerti perasaan masing-masing karena apa yang Akamaru rasakan sudah pernah dirasakan oleh Kiba. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"…Akamaru tidak hanya akan jadi seekor peliharaan, tapi juga teman."

**[FIN]**

[a/n: fanfic ini dibuat dua jam dengan ide seadanya. maaf kalau friendshipnya ngga kerasa (banget). terus terang saya bingung _genre-_nya mau ditaruh jadi apa. Ada yang bisa kasih usul? :)

saya ingin tahu pendapat readers setelah membaca ini. berkenan untuk me-_review? t_erima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
